patapon_tootalootfandomcom-20200214-history
PROLOGUE "DON CHAKA"
PROLOGUE "DON CHAKA" is the name of the second chapter of Patapon: Toot-A-Loot and a continuation of the Prologue, spanning across 63 pages queued with roughly a week in between posts. The prologue focuses on the story of'' Patapon 2 much like "Bon Voyage!" had focused on the original ''Patapon. In September 2017 the Prologue, which was originally one large segment, was split into three Prologue Chapters, "Bon Voyage!" , "DON CHAKA" and "A 'Silver' Of Hope", each receiving their own specific cover and subcover to set them apart. Story The Patapons sail for precisely 49 days and 49 nights until a storm begins to build up and a massive monster resembling a kraken surfaces from the ocean and causes their boat to sink, causing most Patapons to drown, retelling the prologue to Patapon 2. The few survivors, including Hatapon, are washed ashore and wake up praying to "Maxi", whom luckily returns to guide him to find three other Patapons, presumed to be Ton, Chin and Kan, as well as Lady Meden who is being observed by three unknown, masked figures. The approaching army of four scare these figures away and Meden joins the group and they venture further until they find a Patapon settlement that they promptly rename after their first settlement on the island, Patapolis. After speaking to more survivors that reached the settlement as well, the Patapons find out that the masked figures that were about to take away Lady Meden are known as the Karmen tribe.With little hesitation to rest the Patapons set out to breach further into the newly discovered country and soon find a lone, masked Patapon that appears to be trapped in between a rock-like structure, cursed by an unknown being to disallow the Patapon from being freed. A Dodonga appears and attacks the rock while the Patapons try to decide whether or not to attack the Dodonga and endanger the trapped Patapon in the process. However the Dodonga soon blows fire, melting away the drawings on the enchanted rock until it disappears. More rocks fall onto the stranger, but he effortlessly catches one and chucks it at the Dodonga, injuring it in the process and causing it to run away. The group decides to take the stranger back to Patapolis, where Meden promptly throws a celebration for the "chosen one's" arrival. The masked Patapon asks what this means and Meden explains that he is chosen to be guided by the Almighty Patapon, whom she then asks to name him. The Patapon complains, but Lady Meden doesn't seem to listen. Upon calling him by the name that "Maxi" chose, "Kovu", he wishes to complain yet again, but the Patapons at the ceremony overhear him and promptly cheer for him, causing Kovu to simply give up and accept the name. After that, Lady Meden informs Kovu that they need a certain sprout that she can use to revive Mater, the tree of life, that was cut down by the Karmen. She knows the Dodonga holds it and thus the Karmen set off and slay the beast, allowing for the first Patapon to be brought back. With that the Patapons continue to march and attack the Karmen, also being joined by General Gong once again as the Zigotons have followed the Patapons on to the island. Despite their previous battles, General Gong wishes to aid the Patapons and fight back against the Karmen, joining them in the Sky Castle Amattera where they find the great Zigoton deity restricted by unknown shackles. The culprits, a strange black star known as Black Hoshipon and her cohort, only referred to as "The Dark One", battle the Patapons and General Gong with forces stronger than the Karmen known as the Akumapons. They lose, however, and the deity is freed. The Dark One continues to battle the Patapons alongside the Akumapons, but loses his final battle during the fight against the Demon Gate Babaan, in which his mask falls off, revealing the face of a Zigoton known as Makoton, whom screams to the heavens before he perishes. Later we discover that the Zigotons that had died during the first war had become empty husks controlled by demons, creating the Akumapons. After that, the Patapons sneak up to a heavily-guarded conversation between the three leading Karmen Generals, Kimen the Spearbearer, Nomen the Shieldbearer and Hukmen the Staffbearer, as well as the leader of the Karmen himself, Ormen Karmen. Ormen Karmen sleeps through the conversation as the generals discuss their plan to steal a catapult that the Zigotons are building to aid the Patapons in tearing down an otherwise impenetrable wall. After the generals and most of the forces leave, the Patapons attack and slaughter the Karmen that are present, waking Ormen in the process. Ormen stops the Patapons and taunts them, mentioning a certain princess that he is holding hostage, as well as the Patapon's former kingdom, Pata-Pole. After attacking the Patapons and swatting Kovu aside, whom recognizes Ormen as the one who trapped him under the stones where the Dodonga attacked, Ormen dares Kovu to make it to Pata-Pole Palace so he can show Kovu the "truth". The Patapons break through the Karmen's defense with the help of the Zigotons and their Ziggertank after which they slay the three generals off-screen and then battle Zugagang, a similar machine to the Ziggertank being controlled by the Karmen. After which they finally reach Pata-Pole, exploring their former home before they make their way to Pata-Pole Palace. Inside the Palace the Patapons are met with strange appearances, such as dying Patapons, a second instance of Hatapon and the corpse of Lady Meden whom all disappear moments after the Patapons encounter them. Meanwhile the hallucinations all turn on Kovu, showing him a single Patapon in a cage crying out about how Ormen Karmen tricked him, the dying Patapons that mumble about a klutz that broke the world egg and Golden Hoshipon, whom scolds Kovu for the fact that the Patapons seem to put themselves above everyone else. The final hallucination appears to be a girl in a blue dress, reassuring Kovu that he will save this world. Meanwhile, the Patapons encounter Ormen Karmen, whom curses the Patapons for caring only about themselves, attacking them once again before he summons his hammer, Giganthor, to crush them to death. However, the Almighty snaps Kovu out of his trance and he manages to catch Ormen's hammer before tearing it from his hands and dishing out some hits before ramming the hammer down on him, presumably killing him. The Patapons can only celebrate briefly as Ormen had escaped, and summoned Dettankarmen in the process. The battle is abruptly cut off when Hatapon, Ton, Chin and Kan find themselves exploring a foggy area, soon discovering a bridge where a large egg similar to the World Egg rests. They assume for this to be Earthend and that whatever is inside this egg may be "IT". "Maxi" decides to command for the Patapons attack, upon which they are struck by a bright light as soon as the first spear connects. After the egg had broken, the Patapon Princess is revealed, gently floating onto the ground. Hatapon decides to approach and ask if she happens to be "IT" and she merely laughs in response. Suddenly Ton notices footsteps and the group realizes that the Karmen had found them. Instead of attacking however, the Karmen general Hukmen decides to explain that he doesn't mean harm, upon which the Karmen drop their masks, causing the Patapons to briefly panic, thinking that they had literally torn off their face. However, the Karmen open their eyes to reveal that they look just like Patapons do, giving away that they had been Patapons all along that were under Ormen Karmen's control. They reveal that they had brought the population of Patapolis as well, including Lady Meden, whom Hatapon happily embraces. Meden is flattered that Hatapon cares, only for Hatapon to retort that he only cared about Meden's life because she is the only link they have to the Otherworld where the Almighty Patapon lives. Meden sighs in response. Only one Karmen refuses to drop his mask, being Makomen, whom cusses out his brethren for siding with the Patapons as they killed his best friend, and then runs away. Hukmen simply casts the event aside and offers to help the Patapons build the bridge across to help them towards their goal, Earthend, as thanks for saving them from Ormen's control. Trivia *The Prologue was originally merely meant to span only five pages, which increased to thirty, but then just dropped the page-limit entirely. This is the reason why Patapon's story is so condensed and the mechanics were introduced in the Patapon 2 segment instead. *Queen Kharma and Makoton have no dialogue in their introduction. *Beetleton's Akumapon form, Kuwagattan, is seen in one panel where the Patapons battle the Dark One and Black Hoshipon, rumored to be Aiton's Akumapon form, is seen multiple times. *Kovu's name was also originally the default name of "Hero", but the name "Kovu" was chosen instead. Upon being asked, the authors stated, 'It sounded cool.' *The mission where Lady Meden was captured is absent. *The sequence where the Patapon Princess is revealed and descends to the ground has camera angles that are a mild reference to the ending of Super Mario 64. *The Karmen's connection to the Patapons is based on an unused piece of promotional artwork that portrays the Karmen's mask flying off of their face, revealing an eyeless, circular body. *Additionally, a Twitter post by pending reveals that, after being asked why some Karmen shout "Great Pataponponpon...!" when they die, the Karmen and Patapons were created by the same God implying that they could be similar or even the same. Changes from the games *Page 8 depicts the Patapons noticing the oncoming storm. In-game, the storm appears suddenly. *Sukopon, whom is only in Patapon 3, appears in Page 8. *Page 9 depicts the Patapons drowning. This isn't seen in-game, but is depicted in some promotional art. *In Page 10 Hatapon is unconscious near the ship, but far away from his flag. In-game he's right next to it. *The creature on top of the ship in Page 10 is replaced by a Nisijo, a Patapon: Toot-A-Loot exclusive animal. *In Page 12 Ton, Chin and Kan join Hatapon in unison. In-game, they approach Hatapon one by one. *In Page 14, Lady Meden leads the Patapons to a hideout that she immediately names Patapolis where she meets other survivors that arrived here before them in Page 15. In-game you are automatically brought there without much of any explanation. *In Page 16 we see three of the Patapon Champions of Lore, however Gan the Yaripon is never seen in-game, nor are any of them ever encountered together. *On Page 20, Kovu's dialogue is changed to a one-liner as he throws the rock at the Dodonga. In-game he is silent. *On Page 21 the Patapons clap in response to Kovu's actions, along with the Almighty hitting the PATA-Drum to simulate clapping as well. This isn't possible in-game as rapidly hitting a drum makes the Patapons upset. *Page 22 reveals that Meden planned a celebration for the Patapons, hence they are dancing, eating and drinking. In-game however, these celebrations happen whenever you successfully end a mission. *Page 22 has additional dialogue for Kovu, whom gets increasingly confused the more Meden speaks. *Page 23 depicts some additional banter between Lady Meden and Kovu. When Kovu realizes that "Maxi" is the Almighty, he pushes Meden. He only speaks the dialogue in-game. *Page 24 depicts a scene where the Patapons cheer for Kovu and he reluctantly accepts the name. We don't see his reaction to the praise in-game. *In Page 25 Meden shows Mater to Kovu and asks him for the sprout. In-game she only speaks to the player. *In Page 26 the Mater-Sprout is tiny in comparison to the game. *In Page 27 an unknown Patapon is seen, turning out to be Oya Pekepon, another exclusive character to the comic. *In-game, Lady Meden doesn't let Hero help bury the first cap. Two Patapons standing next to the tree do the job. *In Page 28 Meden is seen handing a spear to another Patapon. This doesn't happen in-game, as they are reborn with their weapon in-hand. *Page 30 shows an unknown Patapon with a feathered hat. This is Yoe Dupon, a character heavily based on a conceptual character that appeared only in the demo of Patapon 2 in little pictures. *Demon Gate Babaan isn't seen on Page 30 at all, despite this battle taking place there. *Page 30 depicts Makoton bleeding to death. Patapons don't bleed in-game. *Page 31 has Hatapon mention Meden's mission. In the game's mission he only reminds the Patapons to be quiet. *Page 32 depicts the SFX of Ormen Karmen snoring with "Chrr...". In-game he only emits "Whew...". *Page 33 depicts Karmen with unique dialogue that doesn't happen in-game. *Page 34 depicts Ormen Karmen stopping the Patapons and talking to them. In-game you keep marching and fighting Karmen as this happens, and Ormen constantly attacks you. There is a lot of new dialogue as well, from both Ormen and Kovu. *In Page 35 Meden says "So the villain makes his debut..." instead of "So the enemy boss makes his debut...". Her assistant states "The Karmen seem to firmly believe that Ormen has lived for several hundred years!" instead of just "The Karmens believe that Ormen has lived for several hundred years." *On the same page the Patapons have dialogue in reaction to inhaling Ormen's toxic gas. In-game they fall asleep right away. *On Page 36 Ormen mentions having killed most/all flagbearers except for Hatapon. This is never said in-game. *The same page has Kovu recognizing Ormen as the person who trapped him, charging at him. Ormen knocks him away in Page 37. None of this happens in Patapon 2. *None of the dialogue in Page 38 exists in-game. *We never actually get to see the Patapons explore Pata-Pole like in Page 39. *The Patapons don't actually react to the illusions shown from Page 41-46 and Ormen is fought the entire time. *Most of Ormen Karmen's dialogue from 46-47 is heavily altered. *The Lament Of Defense has all Patapons increase their defense, but in Page 48 it causes Kovu to snap out of a trance and catch Giganthor. *The beat-down in Page 49 doesn't happen, as Kovu cannot steal Giganthor, nor does Kovu speak at all. *Hatapon has no dialogue for Dettankarmen's appearance in Page 50. It is a separate mission with no story-elements. *Page 51 skips the battle straight to the end. Most dialogue up to page 54 aside from the most basic lines is absent or replaced by different lines as they approach the egg. *In Page 52 the egg reacts to being struck right away. In Patapon 2, you need to attack it multiple times. *Hatapon asks "Are you the princess lady?" In Patapon 2. In the comic on Page 58 however he asks "Are you "IT"?"